


Everyone is tired and school sucks

by davidschrute



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't question it, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, He's tired, M/M, No shipping, Philza is a dad of three, Tommy is a brat, Wilbur is sad, dream is gay, for fucks sake plz let George sleep, lol, niki is cute and adorable, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, techno is a try hard, this is a nice clean fic, tubbo and Tommy are in high school, tubbo and dream are brothers, tubbo is a soft boy, updates are very irregular, who loves bees and friendship bracelets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidschrute/pseuds/davidschrute
Summary: The crew are in collage and just are tired, over worked and need a break. Except Tommy and Tubbo they are in high school still.No shipping bc shipping real people is wack
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck dude I started writing this in class as a joke and here we are  
> Also Im tryna update every Friday or so

College sounded like a cool place when you're still in highschool and are still young. However it’s hard to hold that same sentiment nowadays. “Oh god oh fuck.” Once again the brown haired boy brought his gaze down to the piece of paper in his hands. The boy made sure to read it a few more times to check that his eyes weren’t playing a trick on him. Sadly enough his eyes were seeing the word right and on the paper, dead set in the middle was a sentence that the boy had never wanted to see. “Upon seeing your application we as a school counsel have decided that you are allowed to attend our own L’Manberg University.” Seeing these words again made the boy feel sick to his stomach. 

“Wilbur! Wilbur, open the door. It’s me Tommy, you’re favorite brother!” Tommy shouted, but then again Tommy was always shouting. “Tommy go away, I’m confused on how to feel.” Wilbur said back to the younger teen in a sad voice to get his point across. “Wilbuuuuuuuuur. Come on you got accepted you should be celebrating not throwing yourself a pity party.” Tommy said in an annoyed tone. “I mean if the pity party is good I should at least be able to join in.” Joked the blonde. Wilbur then sighed and opened the door with a small smile. Tommy always could make him smile.

As Tommy walked in the brown haired boys room his nose crinkled in disgust. “Wilbur, why does your room look like a baby had a tantrum and had been left alone for hours on end with no parental figure? Not to mention that it literally smells like sadness and a caffeine addiction.” Wilbur than looked back at the blonde with an expression that was a mix of “Please be quiet I swear to god” and “I will actually murder you if you say anything else”. But ultimately Wilbur just replied with a mumbled “You’re the only baby who’s been in my room.” 

Tommy being Tommy and having good hearing heard him. “Oh listen here big man I’m seven years younger than you, and yet I act and am more of a man then you ever could be!” Wilbur was however unphased by this sudden outburst. “Tommy. Seven. Years. I could read, run, and shit in a toilet before you were born” This hit a nerve with the younger teen as he then proceeded to go on a five minute rant about how his age doesn’t matter and how his maturity level makes up for the age difference. “I can not believe that we still have this argument. I am so much superior than yo-” “Tommy. Stop talking. Please, my ears are threatening to start bleeding if you continue on” Wilbur cut Tommy off in hope of preserving his hearing. 

“Ugh okay, old man” Tommy said trying to get back at Wilbur. Wilbur however chose to ignore him. With the sudden silence in the older boys room the two were left to just stare awkwardly at the walls. Wilbur then remembered something. “Tommy how did you even know that I got accepted? How do you even know that I got a letter back?” “Well Wilbur I do talk to Techno and since he, ya know hears and knows everything I kindly asked what the tea was and he told me.” Tommy said matter of factly. 

“Tommy we both know that you had to beg Techno into telling you what we were doing while you were busy at school.” Willbur said, calling the blonde out. “I-” Even Tommy knew that his rebuttal was useless. “Okay fine but I didn’t beg Techno I just asked.” said Tommy. Wilbur then started to use his logic to outwit the younger male “Sure but Techn-” “Why are you both saying my name so much.” A sudden monotone voice said out of nowhere. “HOLY SHIT!” Both males cried out due to the sudden voice. “Woah, I get that I’m popular but no need to scream ladies” The deep voice spoke again. After the two boys stopped screaming Wilbur spoke up in confusion. “Techno how did you get into my apartment? I locked the door and only Tommy and I have keys that work. Also shut up you aren’t popular, you can’t even speak to people other than our friend group without panicking. The only reason you might be popular is because you wear a cloak and crown, you’re friends with Dream, and for some reason you are the star student at this university.” 

Techno held his red fur covered cloak and his gold crown in pride “Owch low blow there WIlbur no need to get Dream involved. Also don’t diss the king look I actually get treated like a king by the teachers and students.” Techno said in his once again monotone voice. It always is strange to hear him talk due to the lack of interest and emotion in his voice, not to mention his always stoic face that shows no emotions most of the time. “Also a magician never shares his secret.” “He came in through the window.” Tommy said, betraying Techno. “I- Techno my apartment is on the sixth floor.” Wilbur said in utter disbelief that his brother climbed in his window from the sixth floor. “Wilbur, don’t act surprised. You’ve seen how dedicated Techno can be. Have you ever seen how scarily good he is at athletic things. He literally knows how to professionally wield a sword and even gives Dream a run for his money.” Tommy said in an amazed tone. 

“Thanks for the compliments Toms.” Techno said in a full of himself way. “Oh shut up Techno. Also don’t call me “Toms” I’m not a child many more.” Wilbur and Techno then looked at each other in a “You know what I’m thinkin way” then proceeded to in unison say “Could have fooled us you sure act like one.” Tommy then went off on a loooong yelling spree about how his age doesn’t matter. Techno and Wilbur were just laughing their asses off.


	2. Tommy is popular for some reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is pissed, Tommy has a best friend, Phil is the dad of his brothers, and Techno sleep in comas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay once again updates are going to be every Friday, but if I post during the week eh.

“Wilbur.” A familiar accent says “No.” Wilbur replies, the voice only gets closer. “Wilbur wake up.” “Nooo I don’t want to.” Says Wilbur in a childlike voice. “Wilbur wake up, it's 3pm and you have to move into the dorms soon.” Oh shit! 

“IM UP IM UP. PHIL YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKE ME UP EARLIER, SHIT.” Wilbur says in a panicked frenzy. Phil just looked at Wilbur like he was missing a very obvious joke. “Wilbur, do you even know who I am. I was joking, it's 9am.” Wilbur then paused his panicked getting changed and looked Phil dead in the eyes as if he could see Phil’s very soul. “What. The. Fuck. Phil.” Wilbur seethed anger very present in his voice. 

“HA OH SHIT WILBUR! HA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!” A voice said from the hallway behind Phil. “Tommy please. Shut up. It’s 9am,” Wilbur glared daggers at Phil as he said that last part. “Let me go back to sleep.” Wilbur begged, Phil looked disappointed at Wilbur for that.”Wilbur you still have to finish packing. You only got half way through your fuck load of clothes.”Phil reminded the brown haired boy. 

“Not to even touch on how your room somehow still manages to look like a bunch of punk, emo, and scene teenagers threw a party in here. It also smells like it.” Tommy added. “Thanks Tommy. For that unneeded comment.” Wilbur made sure to lace his words with as much sarcasm as his 6’5 lanky ass body could handle.

After both Phil and Tommy had shut up Wilbur started thinking about how he could react. He could A) Tell Tommy and Phil to fuck out of his room in their shared apartment like an emo teen. B) He could get up and start his day like a smart and responsible adult. Lastly C) Ignore both of them and proceed onto doing his morning routine. Of course he chose option C, because Wilbur had at least a shred of dignity left in his body. So Wilbur then walked into his bathroom that was attached to his room, to take a shower then brush his teeth. Phil and Tommy took that as their cue to leave and finish their own morning routines.

Once getting out of the shower Wilbur brushed his teeth. He then got dressed wearing one of his classic beanies, his iconic yellow pullover with a white undershirt, some black jeans that make his legs look less like twigs and more like a flat assed slenderman, and lastly a pair of black hightop converse. He might look emo but at least he doesn't look like a no shade wearing Dave Strider *cough* Tommy *cough*. After looking in the mirror for a few minutes Wilbur decided to go to the kitchen to see if Phil had cooked anything. He sure hoped so, waking up early hurt and he was starving and since Phil woke him up this early he had to feed the beast that was Wilbur’s hunger.

Once Wilbur left the comfort that was his room his nose was hit by a very powerful aroma that seemed worthy are the gods to eat only. Wilbur practically floated his way into the open kitchen that was connected to theirhumble yet cozy living room. Phil noticed a yellow blob enter into the kitchen “Well good morning Wilbur.” Phil said kindly as the blur of color took a seat on one of the chairs that was previously pushed underneath the countertop island thingy. “Philllllll I’m hungry.” Wilbur said in a childish way that got a small laugh out of Phil. “Okay well since I lied to you and woke you up early I’ll make you some banana pancakes.” Upon hearing this the younger male smiled thinking about how grateful he is to have a brother like Phil.

The kitchen was filled with the noise of a spatula scraping against a pan, and the satisfying sizzling of butter. Wilbur was happy with the comfortable silence in the early morning however a question sprung to life in his head. “Hey Phil,” Phil looked over at Wilbur due to the use of his name “Where’s Tommy? He looked wide awake when you woke me up so shouldn’t he be in here by now?” Before Phil had the chance to answer a scream erupted through the apartment followed by running feet racing down the hall towards the kitchen with the two brothers already occupying the space .

A wild looking Tommy slid past the wall that separated the bedroom hallway from the living room and kitchen. Wilbur visibly saw Tommy trying to compose himself as he walked up to the cooking man. “Phil.” Tommy said in a voice of controlled excitement. Phil just had to look at Tommy’s wide braced smile to know what the younger teen was going to ask. “ *sigh* Yes Tommy, you can go over to Tubbo’s.” Tommy’s face practically said “And?” Phil sighed again. “You may also use some money to buy food at the CVS next to Tubbo’s house.” When Tommy heard this he started jumping up and down in excitement similar to a five year old.

“Wilbur will you go get my wallet and give Tommy some money?” Wilbur just nodded his head seeing as this was a common occurrence in the Pandel household. Tommy followed Wilbur into the front of the house where there sat a small table that held things like car keys and wallets. Wilbur reached down and grabbed the wallet that belonged to Phil, and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. “Here you go Tommy.” Wilbur said as he gave the blonde boy the cash. “Thanks Wilbur.” Wilbur just nodded his head.

“Thank you Phil!” Tommy called out to the male who had allowed him to get the money. A small “No problem Tommy; have fun!” Was heard from the direction of the kitchen. “Okay Tommy you know the word for if you’re uncomfortable, and if you need me make sure to call. Also if you want to spend the night just text me or Phil and one of us will go and bring you over some clothes.” Wilbur spoke fast and in a way that resembled a protective mother. “Yeah yeah, thanks mum. Also don’t worry Wilbur I’ll make sure to contact you if I need anything.” After waving goodbye to each other Tommy walked out the door with the money Wilbur gave him, his phone, and a small bee themed bracelet that Wilbur had teased Tommy for making.

‘Huh’ Wilbur thought. ‘That’s oddly domestic for Tommy, eh it doesn’t matter. Everyone knows that they make each other happy.’

Wilbur walked back into the kitchen to see Phil sitting at the island eating a stack of his own pancakes while Wilbur’s were still on the stove so they wouldn’t get cold. Oh fuck. Wilbur really is thankful to have such great brothers. Wilbur looked at the clock hanging on the wall that he insisted on putting there when they had first moved into the apartment. It was one in the afternoon, so Techno should be waking up soon. Oof rip Techno collage fucked his already fucked up sleep schedule. 

Wilbur took a seat on the chair that he had previously occupied. They two boys eat their pancakes in peace. Wilbur would have tried to spark up conversation but he fucking loved bananas so he was stuffing his face with the pancakes. Meanwhile Phil was scrolling on Twitter looking at what his other friends were getting up to on their week before university started. It was cool that they all went to the same college though, well except Tommy and Tubbo they were still in highschool. Ha sucks to be them.

After the boys finished their food they both sat on the couch and prepared to watch some shit cooking show until Techno woke up from his coma eat sleep. This was a common thing for the brothers to do so, they already had a l o n g list of movies and shows to watch. After about ten minutes of watching the judging was going to happen now. Wilbur and Phil had chosen two different chefs to be rooting for so they shared plenty of glares and mumbled threats under their breaths. But at last the choice was going to be made. Wilbur and Phil both held their breaths in anticipation. 

"And the winner if this episode is ...," The announcer held out a long pause for dramatic effect. "Minx!" 

"Huh" Both boys said in unison as neither of the people they were going for had won. The boys both looked at each other. "I mean to be honest I didn't really want Minx to win." Wilbur admitted

"Oh thank god me neither." Phil replied

"I mean Minx wasn't the worst option." A voice from the window said 

"Yeah bu-" Wilbur started but stopped when he realized the voice was much too deep to be Phils voice. Both Boys sitting on the couch looked towards to window, which the voice had came from. Only to see Techno gracefully climbing in through the small narrow window. Wilbur and Phil would scream in surprise but at this point they both had excepted that Techno didn't use the door and only came into the apartment via window. Seeing Techno awake meant that it was around four pm. "Oh shit. Phil I haven't finished packing yet and it's already almost evening. Wilbur said shock being evident in his voice.

Phil but looked back and fourth between Techno and Wilbur. "First of all Techno the fuck why are you waking at four in the afternoon," Techno just shrugged "Second of all Wilbur get your ass up and finish packing for I swear to Daddy Jesus I will revoke your banana privileges." At that threat Wilbur raced up from to couch into his room to avoid the threat of his precious bananas being taken away. Phil sign and got up to go help Wilbur pack up all of his belongings. However before he walked away he looked at Techno "Techno as much as I love you and care about you stop climbing in thought the fucking window." Phil then walked away "Wow no 'Hallo Techno!' or no 'How are you?' ugh. It's so hard being a king and having high standards." Techno mumbled, but ended up following Phil into Wilburs depression cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes I cant be bothered to proofread while im in class.


	3. Homiesexuals are annoying /j

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry this is like so late. writing is hard.

After Wilbur had waved goodbye to Tommy, he had received a message by his dear old friend Tubbo.

MESSAGES- Big T: Tommyyyyyyyy 

While reading the message Tommy opened his messages app.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Big T:

Big T: Tommyyyyyy  
Big T: Tommmyyyyyy respond :(  
Big T: Tommyyy  
Big T: Tommyyyyy  
Big T: Tommyyyyyyy  
Big T: Tommyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Tomathy: YES TUBBO  
Tomathy: WHAT IS IT YOU CLING BITCH

Big T: I am so offended Tommy I am not clingy  
Big T: Anyways are you on your way?

Tomathy: Yes Tubbo I am on my way cool your pants

Big T: :D Yay!  
Big T: I can’t wait to see you!

Tomathy: See you soon! :)

Big T: Yep! :)

__________________________________________________________________________

Tommy smiled at his phone as he texted his best friend. Even though Tommy had a hard exterior and seems as though he hates everyone he has a soft spot for Tubbo and Tubbo knew that, sneaky bastard. Who wouldn’t though when Tubbo was just so … Tubbo? Tubbo was just Tubbo no adjectives could describe the brown haired bee loving boy, well aside from energetic, fun, loyal, chaotic, and borderline kind of a maniac. But hey, that was just Tubbo. 

You see Tommy and Tubbo have been friends since they were both 10. They had met when Tommy had moved to the house next door to Tubbo. 10 year old Tommy had seen Tubbo sitting in the grass talking to the bees. Tommy thought that was strange and went over to the brown haired boy and straight up said “Excuse me. What the fuck are you doing?”. Tubbo had just looked up at the blonde haired boy and responded with a laugh and a soft voice “Well silly I’m talking to my yellow and black friend.” Tubbo had said this with such genuine sincerity that Tommy literally took a step backwards. 

“Okay well you look dumb, so I’m here to sit with you so you look like less of a loser.” Tommy then sat down next to the boy with a plop. “Oooooo okay! Wanna talk to the bees with me?” Tubbo asked with excitement practically dripping off of his words. Tommy just looked at the boy. “Of course.”. Tubbo practically lit up with happiness at that. “YAY! Okay so my name is Toby but I like to be called Tubbo more.” “Nice to meet you Big T, my name is Thomas but that name is shit so call me Tommy.” And with that the two boys became inseparable.

__________________________________________________________________________

Once reaching the wooden doors of Tubbo’s house Tommy rung the doorbell in favor of fucking up his knuckles by knocking on the hard ass front doors of Tubbo’s house (Tommy knows not to from experience). Not even ten seconds later the doors practically flew open to reveal a smiling Tubbo. “Tommy!” “Tubbo!” the two boys having said each other's names in unison broke out in laughter. “Come come come inside!” Tubbo opened the door that led to a short entry area with a table and coat rack to the sides. The two boys walked through the hallway to a living area with a kitchen attached to the left by a small hallway, a glass sliding door straight forward that led to a big outdoor area, a dining area between the living room and kitchen, and a door next to the stairs that was Tubbo’s brother Dream's room. “Okay sooo, do you wanna go to the tree house or my room first?” Tubbo asked once reaching the living room. “Hmmmmmmmmm. Your room, I wanna lay on that comfy ass bean bag that you’ve got up there.” Tommy said, sounding jealous at the bean bag part. “Ok!” And with that the two boys walked up the stairs to Tubbo’s 

Tommy let out a “Oof” as he plopped down on the large green bean that sat in the corner of Tubbo’s rectangle looking room. “Tommmmy! Don’t hog the bean bag!” Tubbo pouted. “Well I got it first so HA suck it noob!” Tommy pointed a skinny pale finger at Tubbo. “Humf. Rude.” Tubbo said feeling betrayed by his best friend. Tommy being Tommy and having a soft spot for the brown haired boy sitting on the bed across the room scooted over and patted the spot on the left of him. “Come on now Tubbo. You know that I’m joking.” Tubbo smiled as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the bean bag that held his friend. Tubbo stopped a good seven inches in front of the bean bag, and jumped on top of it practically squashing the male that was already seated on it.

“BHDWYHVFYIGQRY! WHAT THE HELL TUBBO! DON’T KILL ME!” Tommy shouted in surprise as the smaller male jumped on him. Tubbo just laughed at Tommy’s pain. “Don’t laugh at me you dipshit. I’m in pain and I blame you.” Tubbo rolled his eyes, being used to his best friend's bullshit “Oh I’m sooooo sorry Tommy.” “Thank you Tubbo- HEY!” Tubbo broke out into laughter, Tommy soon followed due to Tubbo’s laugh being as infectious as a plague.

After the boys were lounging around for a good ten minutes they heard an ear piercing scream rang through the house; it sounded as if some 10 year old girl was shot. The scream was accompanied by a “GEORGE!” The voice being familiar got Tubbo’s attention. Tommy looked at Tubbo with an unfazed expression on his face. “Guess Dream and George and home huh.” “Yep.” “Welp I’m bored, let's go bug em.” Tubbo nodded. 

The boys exited the room and walked down the stairs to see what the ever loving fuck Dream and George were doing. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs the boys saw a feral looking Dream pinning down a kicking and screaming George. 

“GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!” “JUST SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!” “NEVER!”

“I-” Tubbo looked at Tommy who was standing at his right. The two shared a look of “What the fuck.”  
Tommy looked at Tubbo and pointed at the pair who were still yelling about George not pronouncing his love to Dream. Tubbo shook his head and looked like someone told him to go pet a growling and salivating dog who looked at him as though he was a nice tasty meal. “He’s your brother.” Tommy whisper shouted. “Ugh fine but you owe me.” “Yep.”

“JUST SAY IT AND I WILL STOP!” “NO JUST GET OFF ME!” 

Tubbo cleared his throat to get the (wrestling?) boys attention. “NO JUST SA-.”

Tubbo spoke “Dream stop yelling.” 

Dream stopped yelling and looked over to where the voice had come from. “Uh,” Dream got off of George “Hello?” Dream seemed to be confused at his younger brother and his best friend. He had sworn that Tubbo was going over to Tommy’s house. “It’s about fucking time dumbasses.” Tommy spoke in a voice of a disappointed mom, he had learnt well enough from Phil that this tone was not very nice to be talked to in.

“Are you two done now, if so me and Tommy would like to ask you two to please shut the fuck up and just fuck already.” Dream who had been trying to look anywhere that wasn’t his younger brother snapped his face towards him, and sputtered in embarrassment. 

George being the sensible one of the two boys on the couch spoke up in a wavering voice. “Uh sorry Tubbo.” Tubbo figured with the two boys being all flustered and shit that was the best apology that they were going to get. “Eh It’s fine, but if I find any cu-” “DYFY2BUJGFDSFGHJKJHBVCFDREDSXDEFRVBG! STOP!” Tubbo and Tommy laughed at the boys’ idiotness. 

Tommy chose that right now would be a good time so speak up. “Okay well me and Big T here and bored so any ideas?” “Well you could go to that party city down the street, I know how into that shit Tommy’s brothers are. Also it’s next to a CVS so you could get some snacks.” Dream offered. Tubbo looked at Tommy. “Good idea?” “Good idea.” Tommy confirmed

Dream nodded “Okay since you are gonna be going to a store I’ll give you some money like the good older brother I am.” George scoffed “Good older brother my ass.” George mumbled. “I’m choosing to ignore that and deal with you later.” “Fuck Dream and his good hearing. Why does everyone have good hearing? Does everyone have good hearing or is it just me. I’m not that old, am I? I’m just 23.Fuck I’m old.” George made sure to think this and not say it out loud.

Dream seemed to notice George’s deflation because he looked over at him and smiled a small yet comforting smile, to which made George feel better. 

“Yep so we’re gonna need some money, so whenever you two are done being “homiesexual” as Sapnap would put it, it would be nice if you gave us some money.” The tone that Tubbo had used was almost as if he were a mother who had her children on her last nerve. “Ok ok ok. One sec Tubbo let me get up.” and with that Dream got up off the couch at which he was sitting next to George and walked over to his wallet. Once reaching the wallet he pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed them to Tubbo. 

“Just to say I was given a twenty as well to buy shit with.” Dream raised an eyebrow at the teen “So you two have sixty dollars right?” Tubbo nodded but it was evident that he was confused due to his inability to do math. “Oh ok well have fun then, and if you two get around to going to CVS get me an Ultra Paradise monster and a bag of extra hot Cheetos.” Tommy pulled out his phone and took note of Dream’s order. “Yo George.” Drea called out to the male sitting in the living room on the couch. Small footsteps could be heard as George appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding his small cat in his arms. “What is it Dream?” George tilted his head to the side like a confused dog would. 

“The boys might go to the store so do you want anything?” George seemed to think for a second about his answer. “Ok well can I get a Pipeline Punch monster and some pretzels.” Tommy wrote this down in his notes. “Cool so me and Tubbo will be off now.” “Okay but I swear to fuck if I get a call saying that you two started a fore or stole something I will revoke your bees for a month Tubbo, and don’t test me Tommy I will ziptie your braces together and get your brothers deal with you.” Dream spoke in such a threatening tone that even George was shaken up by it. 

Tubbo and Tommy slowly looked at each other with their eyes wide open. “Okay Dream sir.” Tommy spoke with a shaky and nervous voice. “No fires nor stealing. Got it.” Dream nodded “Well have fun you two, and make sure to come back before 12 and if you want to stay out any later make sure to text me or George .” “Ok yes sir.” Tommy joked.

And with that Tubbo and Tommy were left to their own devices for the rest of the day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once Dream heard the two boys exit the house and heard the door close he turned to look at George. “So now that it’s just us wanna watch tv?” “Sure.” George nodded. The two males walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the couch. “What do you wanna watch?” George asked Dream. “Uhh lets watch The Promise Neverland, we only got half way through.” “Okay but you’re on tissue dudy. I don’t wanna touch your snotty crying tissues.” “Hey! In my defense Norman was the best character.” George placed his hand over his heart. “Dude we all know that Ray is the best one.” “No way dude! Ray is just so em-”

And with that both pairs of boys had their evenings set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ab not updating I'll try to make em longer and post more.


End file.
